


I Want a Piece of You

by nicki786, Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Grinding, M/M, Manhandling, Older Liam, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Liam, Younger Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicki786/pseuds/nicki786, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"do you know how hard it is to contain myself around you baby boy?"<br/>Zayn's eyes are clouded with arousal " how hard I wanted to grab you and bend you over the table while I fuck your ass, have you moaning and panting out my name"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want a Piece of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii  
> So I worked with my lovely nicki on this and she's so great to work with, we finished this idea with the dialogue in a conversation in like 30 minutes? 
> 
> And I'm so proud of this one, Nicki love, that position you suggested.. Just perfect lol 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this  
> And to more Kinky oneshots in the future

Throughout all of their conversations and meetings in the bar, the half of it has literally just been just them shamelessly flirting with each other. Zayn was all shy smiles, soft teasing smirks. And in general a good person to have an easy going conversation with, they enjoyed spending time together. 

Liam since the first night he laid eyes on Zayn, he wanted nothing but to devour him. Liam approached Zayn and confidently offered to take him back to his place. Zayn unimpressed raised a single eyebrow, leaned closer to Liam with a placed hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear a simple ‘’I’m not that easy, if you want it you have to earn it’ and pulled back with a smirk etched on to his face. 

Since then each and every time they meet Zayn would tease him and makes him easily flustered, Liam couldn’t deal with Zayn’s antics anymore with the shameless flirting and then playing it off and then acting like he doesn’t want Liam but craves his attention as soon as it's diverted to someone else. 

Zayn then unexpectedly interrupted Liam’s conversation with a pretty brunette who was standing far too close to Liam for his liking and practically pulled Liam aside and ran his fingers up Liam’s suit jacket and asked him to take him back to his place.

On their way out of the bar. Zayn had stopped in his place once in reach of Liam’s car and expectedly waited for Liam to open the car door for him to enter since Liam did say that he's aproper gentleman and all. Zayn was already aware that Liam was loaded with cash as he kept paying for Zayn’s drinks and constantly tipping waiters as they walked past and had refused when Zayn pulled out his wallet to pay for the drinks and insisted that it his treat and it the least he could since his boring Zayn off with his business talk. 

The whole ride to his home was spent in silence, small shy smiles were exchanged when he glanced at Zayn to find out that Zayn was already looking at him and Zayn quickly look’s away when he notices Liam caught him. As soon as he opens the door to his house, he has to quickly brace himself as Zayn pushes him against the wall and seals their lips together with a harsh kiss, Zayn’s moans echoing through the house. Zayn grunts as Liam repositions them and pins Zayn to the wall.

 

Liam takes the lead in the kiss, hands gripping Zayn's hip bringing him flush against him. The other hand has a loose grip on his neck, fingers pulling Zayn’s face aside so he can lean down and kiss him deeper. Licking into his mouth he turns them pinning Zayn back to the door. Zayn's hand instantly starts working on Liam's shirt opening the buttons failing and failing as his attempts to because of his shaking hands and Zayn whimpers as he pulls the shirt from under Liam's pants and frustratingly moans "need them off". 

Liam kisses him harshly and pulls back with a bite on his lower lip "eager aren't you" he whispers voice husky from arousal and Liam asks again since he didn’t receive an answer the first time. "Aren't you baby?" Zayn huffs out a breathy moan and Liam turn him around pinning him to the door and stands flush against him. Zayn can feel the hard length of Liam and whimpers out loud when Liam grinds his member against him, Zayn moans as he grinds back on him on Liam desperate to feel his member inside of him. 

Liam's hand grips both of Zayn’s wrists on the wall, the other hand roams through Zayn’s hair and pulls at it to bring his face to look at him as he grinds achingly slow against Zayn. Whispering as he noses at his cheeks "do you know how hard it is to contain myself around you baby boy?"  
Zayn's eyes are clouded with arousal " how hard I wanted to grab you and bend you over the table while I fuck your ass, have you moaning and panting out my name" 

Zayn let's out a loud moan aggressively grinding back at Liam. Liam smirks at that starting to pepper kisses behind Zayn's neck. Zayn is frustrated he needs more. "I-is that so? Then Why aren't you doing anything, afraid you'll cum quick" Liam growls gripping his chin hard that makes Zayn's breath hitch "better watch your mouth baby boy" a hand slipping to his front palming him and whispers in his ear “or you will get punished’’. 

Zayn squeezes his eyes shut letting out a low groan and Liam chuckles "I'm going to have so much fun with you baby boy"  
Liam pulls back and Zayn is quick to turn around and allow Liam to rid him of his clothes till he's stripped down to his boxers. He grins as he bends down and lifts Zayn over his shoulder. Zayn squeals at that as Liam gives a few slaps on his ass letting Zayn's moans bounce through the rooms as he takes up the stairs to Liam’s bedroom. 

Liam puts him back on his feet again when they reach the bedroom, Liam brings him closer to kiss him while his hand slips his boxers down and pushing them down so it’s resting above his ass while he palms and grips it, Zayn pushing the boxers down till he slips them off, he works on Liam's belt as Liam get to work by taking off his own shirt. Liam was going commando, Zayn goes to hold him but Liam bends to pick up Zayn and his arms and legs automatically wrap around Liam, “the things I'm going to do to you" Liam chuckles settling himself on the edge of the bed as he sucks marks onto Zayn’s neck and collarbone. 

He pulls back to see Zayn looking at him from under his lashes licking his now bruised puffy lips and he starts grinding down on Liam and his eyes closing at bliss as he takes in the feeling of Zayn’s small pert ass grinding on his cock. Liam pulls at his hair to get him to look at him with a hard grip on his hip stopping him from moving, making Zayn whimper out "please daddy I'll be a good boy". 

"Touch me, daddy" he pleads and tries to move his hips but Liam's grip tightens on his waist making him gasp at the feeling. Liam stands up and manhandles Zayn into position by placing Zayn on the edge of the bed ass stuck up in the air. Liam massages his ass cheeks apart and then spits on his hole.  
"Oh god" Zayn's groans as his hands scramble to grip the sheets above his head, Liam presses a thumb down and teasing his hole smearing the spit around. Giving a slight teasing push of his thumb.  
Liam breaths hotly over Zayn’s hole leaning down and gives a wide stripe lick over his hole. He keeps doing that getting him, nice and wet for his cock. He waits for Zayn to relax before plunging his tongue deeper into his hole. "Oh yes daddy" Zayn's voice is low and breathy. 

Liam stiffens his tongue and starts fucking into him and let’s Zayn push back against him so Zayn starts to ride his face "fuck you taste so good". He pulls out his tongue pushing a finger all the way in Zayn squirms and whines out a moaned "fuck me, Wanna cum so bad daddy" 

"Already close baby boy? Gonna cum this fast" Zayn knows he's getting back at him for his comment. But he nods sweat matting his hair making him looked like a fucked up mess already. 

Liam places him on the center of the bed, legs out spread and and in an open view for him, Liam bends of Zayn to the bedside drawer and grabs the lube with Zayn following every single move. He opens the cap and dribbles lube on his cock stroking himself and orders him to "turn around" 

Zayn is quick to comply. Liam gets two fingers in him prepping him and starts jabbing his fingers hitting straight at that bundle of nerves. Zayn grinds down on the sheets but Liam brings out his hand and spanks him "stay still" He pulls his fingers out wiping them on the sheets, putting his hands on Zayn’s petite waist to get closer and starts rubbing and slightly slapping his cock on Zayn's hole, Zayn moans trying to push back and take him in. Liam grips his waist hard and lands a harsh spank on again making Zayn gasp "such a cockslut for me" 

"Daddy please fuck me" 

Liam pushes in all the way. Zayn lets out a filthy moan at the feeling of him filling him and nearly splitting him in half. He feels him pulsing inside of him. He whimpers out a "move please".

Liam pulls back slowly groaning at the feeling of Zayn's tight heat and pushes in back again. He picks up his pace when he sees Zayn trying to push back to take more of him.  
"You're mine yeah baby, your arse is mine now"  
Pounding into Zayn. Zayn moans out "yours Liam, fuck faster please"  
Liam spanks him harder "what did you call me?"  
Zayn cries out gripping the sheets between his fingers "sorry, fuck. Sorry daddy" he whimpers.  
"So close" Zayn says voice cracking from pleading. 

Liam pulls out completely and Zayn's on the verge of tears whines out that he needs to come so bad.  
"Wanna come? Gotta work for it babe"  
Liam lays on his back hands behind his head. 

"C'mere" 

Zayn gets up on weak knees crawling on bed straddling Liam eyes all glassy. He lifts himself up taking Liam's cock and pushes down on it all the way. Hands on Liam's chest he moves in figure eights wiping a tear falling from his eyes biting his lips and starts pulling himself up then pushing back down. Face contorted in pleasure as he bounces. Liam sits up from his position and settles his arm behind Zayn's back. While he latches his mouth on his nipple sucking and slightly nipping the hard bud, he pulls off and starts to tease and pinch his nipples between his fingers as he sucks bruises on his neck. 

"my good boy, so fucking tight around me" Zayn sobs at the praise.  
"wanna be good for you" 

"You are baby"

Liam takes control and helps him up by lifting him up and bringing him hard down on him again. Zayn sits his feet on the bed, hands on Liam's shoulders and starts riding him faster the sound of skin on skin slapping against it each other and their moans filling the room "yeah just like that, so fucking good for me"

Zayn closes his eyes Cumming hard between them. He keeps fucking himself on Liam through it. Liam cums from how tight Zayn is clenching around him. He repositions and turns them settling Zayn on his back and fucks into him. Zayn milking him through his orgasm. When he pulls out, he's fast to fuck his dribbling come back into his boy. Zayn whimpers and squirms "no please" 

"Come on be a good boy for daddy, my baby you are doing so well "  
"I can't, s-sensitive" Zayn sobs hiding his face in the pillow.  
Liam places kisses all over his chest and shoulder "you can darling, be a good boy for me" 

He crooks his fingers and hits the spot, Zayn cries out and comes for the second time back arching from the bed. Liam pulls out his cum soaked fingers bringing them to Zayn's lips who's got his eyes closed but he opens his mouth taking his fingers sucking on them licking them clean moaning around them. Liam pulls his fingers out of his mouth and kisses him deeply tasting himself on Zayn's tongue.

"my baby boy you were so good, took me so well" Zayn hides himself in his neck blushing from the praise. Liam chuckles at his adorable reaction, he gets out of the bed and goes to run a bubble bath. Lifting a sleepy Zayn bridal style , he washes him gently the boy's eyes half closed with a soft smile on his face. Liam helps Zayn out of the bath and dries them both down, they both walk back to bed hand in hand. Liam walks to his drawers and brings a fresh pair of boxers for him and Zayn smiling sweetly at him as Liam rubs lotion on his sore ass and pecks him on the forehead. They both settle down on the bed as Liam’s arms snake around Zayn’s waist and pulls him to his chest. 

"you okay babe?" Liam asks  
Zayn hums nodding "best orgasms in my life" he says sleepily. Liam chuckles and kisses the back of his neck. But Zayn turns around eyes glinting and pulls Liam for a soft kiss that turns heated in no time. Zayn palms him through his boxers. But Liam pulls back and stops his hand holding his wrist "what?" Zayn asks with a pout. 

"What we did was enough for today, you're going to end up with a sore ass" Liam grins at him. 

"But you're hard, I am too" he looks down at his cock. 

Liam chuckles "sleep" raising an eyebrow at him.  
"You're no fun Leeyum" Zayn says turning around pushing teasingly on Liam. Liam grips him and gives him a soft slap.  
"What did you call me?" He whispers at his ear.  
"Daddy" Zayn looks back at him biting his lip. 

Liam grips him closer cock hard resting between his cheeks 

"Goodnight Zayn" 

and just like that they go to sleep with a frustrated hard Zayn. Liam enjoying every bit of that.

 

**

Zayn stirred, his eyes fluttering open squinting at the morning light coming through the curtains. He turns on his stomach looking to his right. Liam is still asleep. He's on his back hands buried under the pillow. The sheets kicked at the end of the bed. Liam's sexy sun kissed body in almost full view if it weren't for that offensive boxers. Zayn's cock twitches. 

He sits up next to him and gets on his knees leaning on one hand on the bed, and tries to push down his boxers to take his cock out Liam's cock slaps on his stomach. He's hard. Liam stirs a bit. Zayn looks at him to make sure he didn't wake up.

He takes his shaft in his hands giving it a few experimental strokes before he leans down and gives a lick from base to tip. Teased the slit with his tongue before wrapping his mouth around the head. Sucking slowly he started taking more of him. He was big, so he took his time licking around the shaft taking more of him. Till the head hit the back of his throat. He started bobbing his head slowly. Liam started stirring for a bit. Zayn looked up to see his eyebrows furrowed. He smiles around his cock going back to bobbing his head faster. Hollowing his cheeks. 

Liam lets out a low grunt eyes starting to open. As he feels this heat in his lower belly. He opens his eyes to the view of Zayn's mouth stretched around his cock "oh fuck babe" hand going to his hair. Zayn pulls off kissing his wrist "good morning daddy"

"Couldn't wait till I wake up" Zayn sucks on the head nodding. 

"Gonna be a good boy and let me fuck your mouth?" Zayn helps him out of his boxers fully and gets between his legs. He takes him back in his mouth. Licking around the shaft. Liam moans and sits his feet on the bed hand going to Zayn's hair. Zayn holds himself waiting for Liam to move. Liam teases himself with slow moves. And Zayn gives in fir him. He picks up the pace fucking up into his mouth. Pulling Zayn's head down choking on his cock. He does that couple of times till he comes deep inside his throat. Zayn pulls off after swallowing the last drop. Liam sits up pulling him in a deep kiss while stroking him quickly till he comes smearing Liam's chest and stomach with thick white stripes. 

They pant into each other's mouth till they get down of their high. Liam places one more kiss on his nose "how about breakfast after we shower?" 

"Mhmm" Zayn nods. 

They shower quickly with no funny business. Zayn didn't even try. He was so eager to eat something. His stomach was growling. 

Liam makes pancakes and they eat between soft kisses. Zayn had to go cause he's gotta work on an essay and if he didn't get out of here now he'll end up spending the night here. Zayn kisses him goodbye with the promise of calling him soon with a last deep kiss Liam tells him to "behave yeah?" Nudging him with his nose. 

"What and lose the chance of you punishing me?" 

Liam smirks "I'm depending on that".


End file.
